This invention relates to a printer that forms an image on a recording paper by ejecting ink drops while conveying the recording paper.
Conventionally, printers comprise recording heads and a recording medium conveying unit that conveys a recording paper along head surfaces of the recording heads, and recording of an image on a recording paper is conducted by ejecting ink drops from the recording heads while the recording paper being conveyed by the recording medium conveying unit.
In this type of a printer, owing to a structure thereof, a recording paper under conveyance sometimes gets jammed between the recording heads and the recording medium conveying unit. The printer needs to be designed so as to allow an unjamming process to remove jammed recording paper.
A Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2003-94744 (for example, paragraph [0121]) discloses an example of the constitution of a printer wherein the unjamming process can be conducted. In this constitution, a upper chassis 2 of the printer wherein recording heads are disposed is lifted up to make a vertically large space between the recording heads and the recording medium conveying unit (conveyer belt unit 31). Thereby, the unjamming process can be easily conducted.